SAO One Shot
by Nicole Miku
Summary: When Yuuki lives with her brother things get a little weird on her last day of school. This is my first attempt at a one-shot so don't judge it to harshly


SAO One Shot

Jake x Yuuki

I woke up next to my sister Yuuki. I poked her cheek. "Yuuki, time to get up."

"Mm" she said as she hugged my waist. "Five more minutes." I looked at the clock next to me. It was 6:30. It was time to get my sister ready for school. I got out of the bed, kissed her forehead and went to make her breakfast. After 5 minutes she came down brushing her black hair. She wore a purple shirt, blue skirt, black sneakers. For some reason today she wore pantyhose She was 16 and about to finish her last day of high school. I guess skipping a grade helped her.

"Morning Yuuki." I said setting breakfast down for her. "Want me to walk you to school again?" The school was only a few blocks away. People were picking on her cause she lived with me and we slept in the same bed. We kind of had to with a one bedroom apartment. I told her I would take the couch but when she started having bad nightmares I started sleeping with her

"Please." Was all she said as she bit bacon. She didn't say much in the morning. I might be 18 but I like my peace and quiet in the morning. All of a sudden Yuuki collapsed out of her chair.

"Yuuki, Yuuki!" I felt her head. She felt cool but looked worn out. I know I shouldn't send her to school in this condition but then her eyes opened. I breathed a sigh of relief. I felt tears coming down my face.

"What's wrong Jake?" She said as I helped her get to her feet.

"I thought something horrible happened to you." I said getting all of the dirt of her. As i was doing that I made my way down to her panties and I didn't realize where I was touching until she moans. Then I realized where I was touching and stood straight up and turned away. "I… I'm sorry." I looked back at her face and it was all red. It actually looked really adorable. Something came over me then. I grabbed her by her shoulders, squatted down, and kissed her on her lips. She didn't pull or pushed away which surprised me. When I pulled back a line of saliva was all that was left of our kiss.

"Jake." was all she said. Her face was bright red. "We… We should get me to school.

"Right." Was all I could say. As we walked I said "Sorry, Yuuki, for kissing you out of the blue."

"It's alright. I actually liked it." I looked at her and smiled and I pulled her closer to me. I put my arm around her waist. Her face got red but she put her head on my side. "I love you Jake."

"I love you too, Yuuki." I said. As we got all closer I saw a group of girls. As they saw Yuuki approaching they smiled but when they saw me they left the entrance. "Do you want me to walk with you home as well?" I asked.

"Please." Was all Yuuki said. When we got to the door I took my arm back from her waist. As I was about to kiss her on top of her head, all of a sudden, I felt two hands on the side of my face and then being pulled closer and then I felt lips. After she pulled back. "I don't want to be her today. I want to be with you all day. Please take me home."

I didn't know what to do. I wanted the same thing she did but she had to finish one more day. But I couldn't ignore the fact that she passed out as she was eating this morning. I hugged her and said "Alright go by the entrance and I'll tell them you won't be here today." I walked into the office and told them Yuuki wasn't going to be in today.

When I got back to the entrance I grabbed Yuuki's hand which surprised her and walked home. When we got home, I carried her back to the bed. She looked at me and smiled "I want to kiss you again." I didn't want to but I couldn't resist. I kissed her. But all of a sudden I wanted more of her and apparently so did she.

As I was kissing Yuuki I was taking off her shirt and she was rubbing my crotch through my pants with her foot. I took my pants and underwear off while I kept kissing her and after I took my pants off she resumed to rub my penis with her foot. I rubbed her boob with my hand and she moaned into my mouth. She stopped kissing me and went down to my dick and started blowing me. Even though this was her first time she was really good. All I could do was let her do as she pleased. After a bit I pushed her down all the way down on my cock and exploded cum into her mouth. Then I went down to her boobs and started sucking on them. I then went down to her pantyhose and went ripped it where her crotch and then started fingering her over panties. She was moaning very loudly. Then after I took my dick and shoved it into her tight pussy.

"OW. OW. It hurts Jake." Yuuki screamed

"It'll only hurt for a moment." I said. After she was not hurting I started moving back and forth. I was going slowly so she wouldn't be hurt.

"Bro," Yuuki said between moans. "Go faster. Please"

"Are you sure Yuuki?" I asked . She nodded and I went back and forth really fast. All of a sudden I felt her nails dig into my back and her toes curl into the blanket.

"I… I'm going to cum." We both said. At that point we both came.

I fell on my back right next to Yuuki. Then she took off her pantyhose that were now ripped. Than she wrapped her arms around me.

"That… was… fun." Yuuki said taking deep breaths. "I love you Jake. I want to be with you forever."

"I love you too, Yuuki." I said drifting off. "Please stay with me… forever" At that point I fell asleep


End file.
